A whole new world
by JLAR
Summary: Spinoff story to "endings", explaining what happened to other characters in the zombie infested world, I recomend you read Endings up to chapter 22 to better understand, crossover Marvel universe, Ben 10, Gargoyles, Resident evil, Danny Phantom.


This is a spinoff story for my story "Endings", I was planning a chapter on that story where I could tell some things the marvel characters that arrived in chapter 22 lived through, but the more I thought about it, the more great ideas I got, so I decided to make this instead, it'll probably be a lot shorter than "Endings, since it is only derived from the main story and I haven't really come up with an overall story arc, it'll just be a few interesting events in a zombie infested world, anyway I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

Kevin ducked as an armored truck flew past him, he'd only been out of the null void for only a couple of days and already his life had become a giant war zone, he turned just in time to see as another truck squashed a young girl that had been standing by his side, he could have pushed her away in time to save her, but why bother? She would have probably gotten herself killed another way. There was no use in him sacrificing his life for someone else.

He got up and stared at the destruction, about a block away he could see the fires destroying the city as the deadly creatures claimed life after life, every time one of them bit a human being, the later would turn into one of them in less than an hour.

"Get out of here kid!" a soldier shouted at him as he and a few others ran past him towards the source of the destruction.

"_Kid?"_ He thought angrily, _"I was powerful enough to have conquered earth! If I hadn't lost my powers while escaping the Null void; Why I'd…!" _that was when the truth hit him,_ " …I'm not strong anymore, I really should leave and wait until my powers are back; besides, I don't owe these people anything, I don't have to protect them, All I have to do is take care of myself"_

He turned around to leave the gruesome scene when suddenly a giant big hand raised him from the floor as a big green creature stared at him angrily, He fought as hard as he could to get away from the vile creature and just as it was about to bite his head off, something hit her hard enough for her to drop him.

"Leave the kid alone She-hulk!" Captain America shouted as he picked up his shield, "Kid! Head back that way, there's a perimeter of soldiers, they'll protect you!" The national hero jumped as began pushing the zombified green menace away from the perimeter.

Kevin quickly stood up, and watched as Captain America fought against the green monster, _"he saved me? Why is he risking his life to save all these people?"_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

In the distance three figures watched as Kevin fled the scene, "What about him?" Luna asked her sisters.

"He has the power" Selene answered.

"but he lacks motivation" Phoebe added.

"We can provide him with that, given the time"

"But Immortal as we may be, time to spare we do not have"

"We must move quickly before Oberon suspects what we plan on doing"

"It's either him or Tennyson, both of them need some work done if they are to join our cause"

"Then we shall work our persuasion on both and use whoever is ready first"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Kevin reached the perimeter the Hero had been talking about, but it seemed he was too late, someone infected had passed behind the soldiers and attacked them from their blind side, the place was empty but in the distance he could see uniformed zombies moving onward towards the next town.

"Watch out!" a red haired man pulled him out of the way just as a zombie fell from a rooftop just over where he'd been standing, "You ok?" the man asked him.

Kevin nodded but said nothing,_ "He saved me?" _He thought as he followed the man to a safer location, _"This is the second time today I've been saved by a stranger"_

"The name's Matt Bluestone" The man held out his hand as they took cover behind a brick wall, "I was a police officer in New York before this whole chaos started"

"Kevin" the boy shook hands, "Kevin Levin"

"Good to meet you Kevin, are you from around here? Do you know someone here?"

"No, I was just passing by when the outbreak started"

"Good, no ties, it'll be easy, less painful to leave this godforsaken place" Matt looked out into the street then returned to their cover, "There're too many of them, we'll have to make a run for it"

"Run where?"

"The docks, there's a ship there waiting to take survivors down to Miami; Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, in three…two…one…GO!"

The two of them quickly ran past the heard of undead beings, using everything they could find as cover to avoid being spotted by the decaying townsmen and women, they soon arrived at the warehouse district by the docks, they ran into a maze of crates only to find themselves at a dead end with seven zombies at their backs, "Quick! Up there!" Matt shouted as he boosted the kid up onto a crate.

"I can't reach you!" Kevin shouted as he held a hand out for Matt to climb up.

"It's ok, you go on! Catch that boat before it sails!"

Kevin looked at him then back at the boat a few feet away preparing to sail, _"This man, he saved my life once already and now he's sacrificing his life for me; how can these people do this? How can they be martyrs? This was the reason Tennyson always defeated me, he fought for someone; these people risk their lives so others can live"_

Matt unloaded the remaining bullets in his gun but the creatures wouldn't stop their advance, he calmly sat down and waited for the undead to feast upon him he knew that their putrid teeth were about to get a taste of him and he waited…

…but nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw that the creature was already biting at his arm but it's teeth wouldn't go through. His arm was…it was rock solid, "Looks like I'm back in the game!" Kevin said joyfully as he punched the zombie away from the red haired detective.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked as he let go of Matt, and as he did, his skin returned to its regular form.

"How…how did you do that?"

"It's a little ability I have" Kevin smiled, "although it's never worked like this before"

"You shouldn't have come back, the ship…"

"We can still catch it!" Kevin said as he turned around and began banging on the wooden crates with his concrete fists, it wasn't long before they were trough and running towards the boat but it was too late, the ship had raised it's anchor and was already moving at a considerably fast pace.

"Come on!" Kevin said as he jumped in to a small wooden boat, "We can still catch it, they're in a hurry to leave the dock, but now they're at sea, maybe they'll wait for us"

The two of them got on the boat and got the small engine running, "Hey!" Kevin shouted, "Wait for us!"

After a few minutes of chasing the large cruiser, the boat began to turn until it came to a complete halt, "They saw us!" suddenly screams began to echo in the cold frigid night, there were several gunshots and people began to jump out of the ship.

"There must have been someone infected on the crew or passengers!" Matt said as they hurried towards the ship, "Come on! We have to help them!"

"_Why not?"_ Kevin thought, _"I've got my powers back, and I've already started with this hero business, so why quit now?"_

As the speedboat raced towards the chaos filled yacht, a fog bank descended upon them and the shouts and screams seemed to fade in the distance until the night was completely quiet, "What happened?" Kevin asked as he forced his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of anything beyond the thick mist.

"It's impossible" Matt said as he slowed the boat down, "but it's just like Goliath's story, It must be Avalon!"

* * *

No, Captain America doesn't join in on the Avalon quest yet, but he will; I'm also assuming Goliath and Elisa told Matt Bluestone about their adventures in Avalon. I hope you liked the chapter, and please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
